Birthday Gift
by ReiRin-Kisuke
Summary: /ZhouRy/ Hadiah ulang tahun Henry untuk Zhou Mi, yang malah berakhir dengan kegiatan di ranjang. /YAOI, NC21, sedikit PWP/ Untuk Ulang tahun Zhou Mi tgl 19 kemarin


—**Birthday Gift—**

**Chapter: ONESHOT**

**First Side Story for "ADDICTED"**

**Author: REiRiN**

**Cast: ZhouRy (as always ^^)**

**Warning: Yaoi, NC-21, Perbedaan usia yang jauh, Typos, dll.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: ZhouRy saling memiliki ^^**

**.**

**Ket: Zhou Mi = 26 tahun, Henry = 15 tahun**

**.**

**.**

Ini hari Sabtu. Henry sedang bermalas-malasan di sofa, tepat di depan televisi tanpa mengerjakan apapun. Zhou Mi sedang keluar—kalau tidak salah kekasihnya itu bilang ia akan ke rumah _eomma_nya sebentar. Sekolahnya juga sedang libur, sedangkan ia terlalu malas untuk sekedar beranjak dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Membosankan jadinya kan…

"_Gege _lama…"

Ia menggembungkan pipinya, bibirnya membentuk _pout_. Henry merebahkan tubuhnya, memeluk bantalan sofa dengan erat, sesekali menggigitnya brutal. Ini membosankan, dan rasanya ia bisa lebih gila lagi kalau dalam satu jam ke depan kekasih tingginya itu tidak juga pulang.

Iris gelapnya menyapu sekelilingnya. Tempat ini agak berantakan sebenarnya, tapi ia sedang malas membersihkannya. Lagipula besok juga masih ada waktu. Tatapannya beralih pada kalender yang menggantung di dinding, di sebelah pintu yang mengarah ke dapur.

"Ah~!" Henry langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, kedua matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia baru ingat sesuatu. "Sekarang tanggal 19 April kan…"

_Namja _berpipi _chubby _itu langsung bangkit, beranjak lalu berlari ke kamarnya, mengabaikan bantalan sofa yang terjatuh di atas karpet ataupun meja yang sempat membuat sebelah kakinya terantuk lumayan keras.

"Aku belum menyiapkan hadiah apapun~!"

.

.

.

Zhou Mi melangkahkan kedua kakinya memasuki apartemen miliknya. Sesekali ia sedikit menguap. Kalau saja tidak ada panggilan dadakan dari _eomma_nya, ia benar-benar malas untuk pulang ke sana. Lebih baik diam di apartemen, atau jalan-jalan saja. Tapi kalau menolak datang, itu sama saja dengan mengajak _oemma_nya perang. Benar-benar menyebalkan…

Ia menghentikan langkahnya, menyadari sesuatu. Apartemennya ini sepi, seperti tidak ada penghuninya. _Namja _berambut hitam itu mengerutkan alisnya. Bukannya Henry ada di sini? Lagipula anak itu tidak bilang kalau ia akan pergi.

"Henly~"

Zhou Mi mengendikkan bahunya. Mungkin benar-benar pergi, dan anak itu lupa memberitahunya. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya, berjalan menuju kamar. Istirahat sebentar tidak masalah kan, toh kemarin ia hampir tidak tidur sama sekali. Dibukanya pintu kamarnya, namun sebelum ia sempat masuk ke dalam, seseorang telah lebih dulu menerjangnya.

"_Gege_~!"

_Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu mengerjap perlahan, sedikit menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya yang mendapat serangan dadakan seperti itu. Untung saja refleks tubuhnya lumayan bagus, jadi ia tidak terjatuh dan tertindih oleh _mochi _China kekasihnya ini. Henry memeluk lehernya, membuat Zhou Mi mau tidak mau harus sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"_Wae_?"

Henry mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Dan Zhou Mi baru menyadari ketika tangannya memeluk pinggang Henry kalau kekasihnya ini sebenarnya tidak mengenakan apa-apa untuk menutupi tubuhnya selain sehelai kemeja kebesaran miliknya, yang sebenarnya tidak cukup membantu untuk menutupi setiap bagian tubuhnya. Bahkan bahu anak ini saja terbuka, memperlihatkan beberapa _kissmark _hasil perbuatannya semalam.

"Aku lupa menyiapkan hadiah untuk _gege_~"

Zhou Mi mengerutkan alisnya. "Hadiah? Untuk?"

"Sekarang tanggal 19 April kan~"

"Ah…" Zhou Mi melirik ke arah kalender yang tergantung tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Memang tanggal 19. Kenapa ia bisa lupa?

Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada _namja _yang masih berada dalam pelukannya ini. Jadi anak ini kepikiran soal itu, lalu hubungannya dengan berpenampilan seperti ini?

"Kalau begitu hadiahmu jadinya apa~?" Zhou Mi mengangkat tubuh Henry, menggendongnya lalu berjalan ke arah tempat tidur mereka, setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu kamar lalu menguncinya.

Henry mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Zhou Mi. Ditiupnya perlahan, sesekali digigitnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku yang jadi hadiahnya~?"

_Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu menurunkan Henry di atas tempat tidur. "Itu boleh juga, ada penawaran lainnya?"

Ia memegangi dagunya, terlihat berpikir. Sekilas, kalau melihat ekspresi wajahnya saat ini, orang mungkin akan menyangka kalau anak ini adalah anak yang polos, tapi bahkan Zhou Mi sudah tahu bagaimana anak ini kalau sudah melakukan _sex _dengannya. Liar dan menggoda, tapi tetap tidak melepaskan _image _polosnya.

"Yang lainnya terserah _gege_~"

"Baiklah…" Zhou Mi melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju lemari, membukanya lalu terlihat mencari sesuatu. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya ketika menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya, sebuah _handy cam_. "Bagaimana kalau kali ini kita merekamnya?"

"_Mwo_?"

Zhou Mi kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya, kali ini menuju ke salah satu rak yang ada di dekat jendela. Ia membuka laci yang ada di pojok kanan atas. "Kalau ini hadiah ulang tahunku, setidaknya kita harus membuatnya selalu diingat kan? Ah, ini dia…"

Ia mengambil beberapa benda di dalam laci, lalu kembali mendekati tempat tidur. "Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak pernah memasangkan _vibrator _kan?"

Henry mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "_Gege _menyebalkan. Aku kan bilang terserah _gege_, bukan berarti aku mau memakai benda itu~"

Zhou Mi memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau mengatakan itu, tapi kau sendiri juga yang malah menikmatinya nanti…"

.

.

.

Henry menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, menggeliat tidak nyaman. Jarak pandangnya kini benar-benar nol dan ia tidak bisa melihat apapun selain kegelapan. Salahkan Zhou Mi yang malah memasang _blindfold _untuk menutupi kedua matanya. Ditambah dengan kedua tangannya yang juga terbelenggu oleh borgol yang dipasangkan oleh orang itu. Dan ini benar-benar menyebalkan, karena ia jadi tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk dijadikan pelampiasan atas apa yang tengah menderanya kini.

"_Shit_… aaahhhh…"

_Vibrator _yang tertanam dalam _hole_nya bergetar sangat keras dan menumbuk prostatnya berkali-kali. Pinggulnya semakin terangkat ke atas ketika benda itu bukannya berhenti malah bergerak semakin brutal di dalam tubuhnya. Kemeja yang dikenakannya sudah tak beraturan ditambah dengan kejantanannya yang sudah tegang dan terus menerus mengeluarkan cairan _precum_ sejak belasan menit yang lalu. Ia butuh pelampiasan sekarang juga. Sentuhan di miliknya yang sudah tegang dan kejantanan Zhou Mi yang bergerak di dalam _hole_nya bahkan jauh lebih baik.

Zhou Mi?

_Namja _itu berdiri tak jauh dari tempat tidur, menyeringai menikmati pertunjukan erotis yang tersaji tepat di depan kedua matanya sambil terus merekamnya. Ia menjilat bibirnya. Kalau boleh jujur, ia tidak kuat sekarang. Menahan hasratnya sendiri tapi apa yang tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya justru tidak membantu sama sekali. Memangnya siapa yang tidak akan tergoda kalau tepat di depanmu ada seorang _namja _manis yang terbaring dalam posisi yang cukup menggairahkan? Ditambah dengan suara desahan yang menggoda gendang telinganya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan untuk menyerangnya sekarang.

Zhou Mi masih dalam posisinya, tapi pikirannya mulai melayang. Membayangkan bagaimana dirinya menyentuh setiap _inchi_ kulit putih itu, meninggalkan bekas-bekas kemerahan dan juga suara desahan yang meneriakkan namanya. Belum lagi dengan _hole _sempit yang berkedut dan akan memanjakan kejantanannya.

Ia menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Bahkan hanya dengan membayangkannya saja ia sudah merasa sepanas ini. Peluh mengalir turun dari pelipisnya dan… oh, yah… sesuatu di antara selangkangannya kini benar-benar tegang.

Kali ini ia benar-benar tidak dapat menahan hasratnya.

Zhou Mi meletakkan _handy cam _miliknya di atas meja, mengatur posisinya agar benda itu dapat merekam kegiatan mereka selanjutnya dengan sangat jelas. Ia melepas kemeja yang masih dikenakannya lalu menaiki tempat tidur dan memposisikan dirinya di belakang Henry. Dipeluknya pinggang anak itu dan dengan sekali tarikan, Zhou Mi memposisikan Henry untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"_G-gege_… nghhh…"

Kalimatnya terhenti dan kembali terdengar desahan ketika Zhou Mi mulai menciumi tengkuknya, disertai dengan jilatan dan gigitan di beberapa titik. Kedua tangannya tidak tinggal diam. Tangan kirinya menyusup masuk ke balik kemeja yang masih melekat di tubuh Henry, mengelus dadanya lalu memainkan kedua tonjolan di dadanya yang sudah mengeras. Sementara tangan kanannya turun ke bawah, memberikan remasan-remasan kuat pada kejantanan Henry.

"Nghh… aahhh…"

Henry mendongakkan kepalanya, membuat punggungnya kini bersandar pada dada bidang kekasihnya itu. Desahan tak henti mengalir dari bibirnya, dan semakin keras ketika Zhou Mi terus memberikan rangsangan di tiga tempat sekaligus ditambah dengan _vibrator _yang terus bergetar di dalam _hole_nya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram seprai dengan kuat, melampiaskan kenikmatan yang terus menerus menghantamnya. Kedua kakinya ia buka lebar, tanpa sadar pinggulnya ia gerakkan perlahan, membuat _hole_nya yang sudah penuh bergesekan dengan kejantanan Zhou Mi yang masih terselubung di balik celana yang masih dikenakannya.

"Ahhh… anak nakal, _eoh_?"

"Hnghh… h-habisnya _gege _tidak juga memasukkannya… ahhh… padahal aku lebih membutuhkan itu mengisi _hole_ku daripada benda sialan ini… oohhh, _shit…_"

Zhou Mi hanya menyeringai. Jangan salahkan ia kalau anak yang dulunya polos ini kini kadang mengumpat dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah setiap berhubungan _sex _dengannya. Salahkan video-video _yadong _yang sering ditontonnya ketika ia meninggalkan anak ini dan juga laptop miliknya.

"Memohonlah, _chagi_~"

Henry menggigit bibirnya. Hasratnya tidak tertahankan lagi, dan sialnya semua rangsangan yang diterimanya semakin membuatnya gila. Lebih menyebalkan lagi Zhou Mi malah dengan sengaja mengulur-ulur waktu. Tapi kalau tidak menurutinya, orang ini pasti akan terus mengerjainya dengan semua rangsangan ini, terasa sangat nikmat tapi tidak cukup untuk bisa membuatnya mencapai klimaks, malah membuat perutnya terasa sakit karena hasratnya tertahan berkali-kali.

"_G-gege_… _jebal_… hhh…"

"Katakan yang kau mau… _chagiya_~"

Ingin sekali ia merutuki sekaligus menggeplak kepala orang ini. Kenapa di saat seperti ini mode jahil kekasihnya ini harus muncul?

Tapi merutuk juga tidak ada gunanya. Lagipula ia membutuhkannya—sangat membutuhkannya.

"Ngh… aku mau penis _gege _yang besar itu masuk ke dalam _hole_ku, bergesekan dengan dinding rektumku dan membuatku tidak berhenti mendesah… hmmh…"

Zhou Mi menjilat bibirnya. "Kalimat yang bagus, aku akan terus mengingatnya. Menungginglah, _chagi_~"

_Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu melepaskan pelukannya dan Henry langsung bergerak maju, menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas seprai yang bentuknya sudah abstrak dengan kedua lutut dan sikunya sebagai tumpuan.

"Perlu pemanasan?"

"_Aniyo_, aku mau sekarang~!" Henry menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, bermaksud untuk menggoda Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi menelan salivanya. Kalau seperti ini terus, ia benar-benar tidak akan bisa menahannya. Gundukan di celananya makin terasa sesak dan juga sakit.

"_Gege_, ayolah~ Memangnya penismu tidak merindukan kehangatan _hole_ku? Aku yakin kalau milikmu itu ingin dijepit lagi di dalam sini~"

Ia benar-benar tidak tahan, lagipula sejak kapan anak ini jadi hobi menggodanya menggunakan kata-kata seperti itu?

Zhou Mi membuka retsleting celananya, tidak benar-benar membukanya, hanya mengeluarkan kejantanannya saja. Lagipula itu cukup. Ia memegangi pinggang Henry, memasukkan beberapa jarinya ke dalam _hole _anak itu, sedikit menggerakkannya lalu mengeluarkan _vibrator _yang masih bersarang di dalamnya.

"Nghh… aahhh…"

Zhou Mi menjulurkan lidahnya, mulai menjilati _hole_ kekasihnya itu, sesekali menusuk-nusuk lubangnya. Henry mencengkeram erat seprai yang bentuknya sudah tak beraturan, ia memundurkan pinggulnya membuat lidah Zhou Mi semakin menusuk _hole_nya lebih dalam.

"_Gege_… nghh… cepat masukkan~"

"Tidak sabaran, _eoh_~?" Sebenarnya ia juga sama, tapi keinginan untuk mengerjainya membuatnya tidak segera memasukkannya.

"_Gege_… _jebal_… nghhh…"

Zhou Mi menjauhkan wajahnya dari _hole _menggoda kekasihnya itu. Ia juga tidak ingin berlama-lama sebenarnya, apalagi kejantanannya yang sudah tegang itu benar-benar memaksanya untuk segera memasukkannya. _Namja _berambut hitam itu mengocok kejantanannya beberapa saat, lalu sambil memegang erat pinggul kekasihnya, ia langsung memasukkannya dengan sekali hentakan.

"Akh~!" Henry memejamkan kedua matanya, tangannya semakin kuat mencengkeram seprai. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Kejantanan Zhou Mi langsung menghantam titik kenikmatannya, dan itu membuatnya merasakan sensasi yang campur aduk. Sakit, tapi rasa nikmat lebih mendominasi. Tubuhnya rasanya terbelah, tapi gelombang kenikmatan menderanya sekaligus.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Zhou Mi langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya, bergerak maju-mundur tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk Henry membiasakan dirinya. Ia menggeram pelan, _hole_nya yang sempit itu membuat kejantanannya terjepit dan mengalirkan rasa nikmat ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ngghhh… hhh… oohh… _fuck_… _faster_, _gege_… ahhh…"

Henry turut menggerakkan pinggulnya, bergerak berlawanan arah dari gerakan Zhou Mi, membuat kejantanan besar kekasihnya itu terdorong semakin ke dalam, menekan titik prostatnya dengan keras.

Keduanya terus bergerak, suara kulit yang bergesekan dan bertabrakan bercampur aduk dengan suara desahan keras Henry dan geraman Zhou Mi. Henry mencengkeram erat bantal yang ada di dekatnya. Gelombang kenikmatan terus mendera keduanya, dan itu menjadikan gerakan keduanya semakin liar.

Lima belas menit terus bergerak dengan tempo yang berubah-ubah, Henry merasakan perutnya melilit dan ada sesuatu yang sedang menyeruak, memaksa untuk segera dikeluarkan.

"Nghh… _gege_, aku mau keluar… ahhh~!"

"Bersama, _chagiya_~"

Zhou Mi mempercepat gerakannya, kejantanannya mulai berkedut, pertanda sebentar lagi ia pasti akan mencapai klimaksnya. Henry juga melakukan hal yang sama, dna tak butuh waktu lama hingga keduanya pun akhirnya mencapai klimaksnya…

"Ahhh~!"

"Hnghh…"

Zhou Mi mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam _hole _Henry, sementara cairan Henry mengenai tangannya dan sebagian besar jatuh mengotori tempat tidur mereka. Keduanya terengah, tapi tidak ada niat untuk melepaskan tautan mereka. Zhou Mi segera melepaskan ikatan pada tangan Henry dan juga penutup matanya. _Namja _berpipi _chubby _itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, menyesuaikan retinanya dengan cahaya di sekelilingnya.

Henry bergerak maju, melepaskan kejantanan Zhou Mi dari dalam _hole_nya lalu merangkak mendekati Zhou Mi dan duduk di pangkuannya. Ia memeluk lehernya, sementara pinggulnya ia gerakkan perlahan, membuat kejantanan keduanya bergesekkan.

"_Happy birthday_, _gege_. Satu ronde lagi~?"

"Tentu~" Zhou Mi langsung menyambar bibir Henry, melumatnya dalam dan dibalas hal yang sama oleh _namja _yang lebih muda darinya itu. Keduanya saling melumat, menautkan lidah hingga saliva keduanya bercampur lalu mengalir turun menuju leher.

.

.

.

Zhou Mi melihat keadaan _handy cam _miliknya yang hampir saja ia lupakan. Henry sudah tertidur di sebelahnya, sementara ia duduk sambil bersandar. Masih bertelanjang dada, ia mrmbolak-balik benda itu. Sesekali sebelah tangannya mengelus rambut kekasihnya itu. Setelah lebih dari tiga kali melakukan _sex _hari ini, wajar saja kan kalau anak ini kelelahan. Henry sedikit menggeliat, menyamankan posisinya setiap kali Zhou Mi mengelus rambutnya.

"Mati tepat ketika bagian _kissing_… yah, tidak apa-apa sih…"

Ia meletakkan benda itu di atas meja, lalu berbaring dan memeluk Henry. _Namja _berpipi _chubby _itu segera menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Zhou Mi. Dan ia pun menyusul anak itu untuk tidur.

**.**

**END**

**.**

**a/n happy birthday, koala-**_**gege**_**~ xD Akhirnya banyak juga yang menyadari kalau dirimu itu emang kece. Gak boleh bikin hastag kan ya, jadi cukup ucapan selamat ulang tahun aja kan ._.**

**Ini side storynya Addicted, gak terlalu berhubungan kecuali setting usia mereka. Tapi ini ada hubungannya sama Addicted chapter 9 yang entah kapan akan diupdate. xD #plak saya bikin ini di selembar kertas, soalnya kalau sakit kan gak boleh buka komputer, nanti malah tambah sakit lagi… u_u**

**Kalau semisal ff ini rada aneh, maklumi aja ya… udah lama gak ngetik ff T_T**

**Udah ah, ff ini didedikasikan untuk siapapun yang ulang tahun di bulan April, terutama ZhouRy Shipper, **_**couple **_**unyu-unyu yang akhirnya bangkit (?) lagi di MV Swing~ xD**

**Btw, saya lagi suka lagu JKT48 yang Flying Get lho… xD #apaini**

**Oke see you~ Doakan mood saya buat bikin ff comeback lagi~ ^^**

**.**

**BEST REGARDS**

—**REiRiN—**

**.**


End file.
